


The Flu

by kroas_adtam



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flu, Fluff, Gawsten, M/M, Sickfic, doctor visit, its gonna rot your teeth, its just literal sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Awsten is sick. Geoff is worried.





	The Flu

“I am  A N N O Y E D.” Awsten’s stuffy and barely-there voice rang from the living room couch to meet Geoff’s ears who was checking on something in the crockpot.

“You’re regularly annoyed, babe, you’re going to have to be more specific. Is someone on Twitter your source of annoyance right now?” Geoff called back, barely paying attention. He was met by a sneeze and a strangled cry of frustration.

“No! I can’t stop sneezing! Where are you?? What are you doing?? Why aren’t you suffering with me??” It was almost impressive how loud Awsten’s very hoarse voice could still be.

Geoff rolled his eyes, he had forgotten that the orange liquid he made Awsten choke down earlier usually sent his flu-ridden singer into a hyperactive frenzy. He should’ve given him the blue goo and knocked him out.

“I’ll be out there in a minute, the soup’s almost done.” Geoff chuckled lightly when his unsatisfactory answer earned an annoyed whine from the living room. “You’re the one who asked for my Grandpa’s chicken noodle soup.” He muttered under his breath, using a ladle to check the state of the chicken in the large heated bowl. It was almost ready; maybe fifteen more minutes. He made his way back to the living room to see Awsten huddled against the edge of the couch, a blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders, another around his legs. Geoff sat next to him, pulling those blanket clad legs into his lap, giving one of them an affectionate rub.

“Geoff,  _ why _ did you let me get sick?” Awsten whined, the way his voice cracked was evident that the singer was probably a loud sentence away from losing it entirely. .

“I didn’t let you get sick, you overworked yourself. I told you to stop as soon as your nose started running. And you need to stop talking, you’re going to damage your voice.” Geoff said sternly, giving Awsten’s knee a squeeze. Awsten’s mouth snapped shut, but he pouted. Anytime Geoff spoke like that, Awsten knew he was serious. But not being able to talk was going to be worse than talking with a sore throat. Geoff patted his knee before pulling his legs off and going to check on the soup once more. 

Geoff came into the living room with a tray full of ice water, a bowl of fresh homemade noodle soup, some of octagonal crackers, and a bowl of cold grapes. Geoff set it on Awsten’s lap who’s sick-glazed eyes went wide. He smiled up at Geoff as a silent thank you.

“You’re welcome, baby.” He muttered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Awsten’s clammy forehead. He frowned a bit as he pulled back with a “Don’t eat just yet,” and made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. When he came back, he had to convince Awsten to hold it under his tongue for the 90 seconds it took to register. “103… Your fever hasn’t broken at all…” He muttered, shaking the thermometer a little, like it would show him that Awsten’s temperature was actually lower than originally displayed. “Okay, Aws. Eat up, I’m gonna call the doctor.” Awsten replied with a raspy whine of protest. “Your fever hasn’t broken in 4 hours, Aws, forgive me for being a little worried. I promise I won’t take you in unless absolutely necessary.” He carded his fingers through Awsten’s hair, the singer closed his eyes in mild content for a moment as his boyfriend nails gently scratched over his scalp. Geoff chuckled. “I love you, too.” Awsten smiled softly, glad his thoughts could still be conveyed without a voice.

“He’s got a barking cough, a lot of phlegm--” Geoff scrunched up his nose, hating that word, “--he’s sneezing constantly, his voice is pretty much non-existent.” He paused as the nurse on the other end said something. He was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, picking at his lip with worry. “Yeah, and I can’t get his fever to break… 103 for four hours. It was 104 this morning, but I got it down with a dose of Motrin…” He trailed off, listening to him again. As the one who usually took care of the sick crew while on tour, Geoff knew he was probably right to be worried. Awsten wasn’t usually sick like this. The boy had a pretty strong immune system. “No, he’s hasn’t vomited, he’s actually pretty energetic, but I did give him some DayQuil about 2 hours ago-- No, sir, it’s only really kept his cough quiet.” Geoff switched from picking at his lip to chewing on it. “Yeah, I’ve been making sure he’s always got a full cup of water.” He blushed a little and chuckled lightly. “He’s just lucky I love him.” He laughed, hearing the nurse give an exasperated sigh of understanding. They talked for a few more minutes about Awsten’s symptoms, the end of the conversation made him frown and rub his face. “Okay, yes sir, we’ll be there at 4. Oh, um… I hate to say this, but just so you guys are aware, he has a very extreme phobia of needles so...” Geoff smiled at the nurse’s response. “Thank you, very much, I appreciate that.” 

They talked a little while longer, Geoff writing some instructions down, but looked up hearing shuffling as Awsten, wrapped in blankets, made his way into the kitchen, straight for his boyfriend, and curled into his chest, pressing his fevered forehead to Geoff’s shoulder with a pathetic whimper. Geoff dropped the pen, wrapping an arm around his sick Awsten’s shoulders. 

“Okay, we’ll be there at four, thank you again, Marcus.” Geoff rubbed Awsten’s shoulder as Awsten gave a hoarse whine, realizing he was going to the doctors in an hour. Geoff hung up and kissed Awsten’s fading purple hair, hugging him close. “I know you don’t like the doctor, but they said to come in before it turned into something worse.”

Awsten looked sadly up at Geoff, hoping his thoughts would convey what he was worried about going to the doctor with with boyfriend in Texas. Geoff smiled softly, trailing a thumb over Awsten’s fevered cheek. “Don’t worry, love, the nurse was very understandable, he said they’ll be happy to let me stay with you the entire time.” Awsten smiled, his shoulders relaxing a bit, he glanced Geoff’s still smiling lips, silently asking for a kiss he knew Geoff wouldn’t give him. Instead, his adorable boyfriend pressed kisses to his forehead, the tip of his nose, and both cheeks, leaving Awsten with a content loving smile.  “I love you, Aws, I promise we’ll get you better.” He sighed hugging Awsten close again, resting his cheek on his hair.

Awsten sighed and kissed Geoff’s cheek before pulling away and making his way to the bathroom in their bedroom. If he was going out into public, he should probably look like he  _ wasn’t _ suffering from the plague. After his shower, he met Geoff at the front door, he placed another kiss on his forehead, unable to to actually kiss his nervous boyfriend until he got over whatever was ailing him.

They made it to the doctors in silence, Geoff never letting go of Awsten’s hand, giving it reassuring squeezes as they drove, as he checked in Awsten, and as they waited. He leaned over and gently spoke.

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart, I promise, it’ll be okay.” He gave his temple a soft kiss, Awsten looked at his sunshine and smiled softly, feeling a bit better about this doctor’s visit. He looked back to the waiting room, always seizing opportunities to people watch, but dropped his gaze having almost instantly met the disgruntled eyes of an old man who looked disgusted by the two’s affection. Awsten tried to drop Geoff’s hand, but the guitarist wasn’t having it. “Just ignore him, love, he means nothing.” Geof said, squeezing his hand, Awsten tightly gripped Geoff’s hand, smiling lightly, feeling so lucky to have Geoff be the one who loved him.

“Awsten Knight?” The nurse called from the door leading to the back. Geoff stood, never letting go of Awsten’s hand, walking with him through the door. He could feel Awsten’s anxiety rolling off him in waves, he gave his now clammy hand another reassuring squeeze. “You must be Geoff,” The nurse said, holding out his hand, “I’m Marcus, we spoke on the phone.”

Geoff smiled and shook his hand with his free one, not letting go of Awsten. “Nice to meet you, and thank you for getting us in so quickly.”

“Not a problem at all.” He looked at Awsten who looked like he was trying to hide behind Geoff as they walked down the hall to the exam room. “I gotta say Awsten, your boyfriend takes better care of you than my boyfriend ever would of me. He’s terrified of sick people. He’s always convinced I’m going to accidentally bring home the zombie plague.” Marcus smiled and winked as Awsten gave out a hoarse little giggle. “Alright, before we go in the room, I just need your height and weight. You can leave your shoes on if you want.” He said, noticing Awsten glance down at his shoes. As they got the singer’s measurements, Geoff would always rub his shoulder in soft praise as Awsten followed direction without fight. Awsten was so thankful Geoff was his boyfriend.

Marcus took them into the exam room, painted a soft purple color that rivaled Awsten’s faded hair, made Awsten sit on the table, drug a chair over for Geoff to sit near the table, so they could keep their hands linked. He took Awsten’s blood pressure and temperature, scowling a bit seeing that Awsten’s fever was still sitting at 103.

“You said it was four hours since you could get it to break?” He wrote down the information, adding the extra hour since they had talked on the phone. Geoff nodded, moving his free hand to rest on Awsten’s jittering knee. Marcus smiled and put his pen back in his scrubs pocket. “Okay, the doctor will be in soon.” He pointed at what looked like a little doorbell. “Ring that if you two need anything. Do you want some water, Awsten?” Awsten shook his head, no.

“Thank you, Marcus.” Geoff said again as the nurse left. He looked up at Awsten on the table and rubbed his shin gently. “You okay, baby?”

Awsten gave a small shrug, squeezing Geoff’s hand, picking at some lint on his jeans.

“Hey,” Geoff stood, placing himself between Awsten’s knees, cupping his cheeks, making him look at him. “I love you, you know that, right?” Awsten nodded, but there wasn’t a trace of a smile, just worry and some fear. “I won’t let them do anything to you you don’t want. I promise.” Awsten rested his shaking hands on Geoff’s elbows, some tears were gathering in those multicolored eyes. “Don’t cry, love, I know you’re scared, but I’m scared your flu is getting worse.” Geoff spoke softly, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. “Breathe… that’s it…” He hugged Awsten close, placing kisses all over his purple hair. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He whispered between every kiss. Awsten was starting to relax, having Geoff ground him was something he could never thank the guitarist enough for.

There was a knock at the door so Geoff took his seat as the doctor made his way in with a kind smile, Marcus followed behind.

“Hi, Awsten, I’m Dr. Moore,” He smiled warmly at Awsten, who relaxed a bit more. This doctor wasn’t as scary as his fevered brain had thought he might be. The kind doctor looked over his chart before pulling out his little flashlight pen and checking Awsten’s pupils, before pulling out the instruments that allowed him to see into Awsten’s ears, put his clogged nose, and finally down his raw throat. “Don’t have much of a voice, I’m guessing?” Awsten shook his head, glancing at Geoff.

“His voice started going a day after his nose stopped up, but today it’s practically gone-- He’s a singer, so I told him to stop talking because was cracking so badly.”

“Smart boyfriend.” The doctor said with a smile, writing something down on the chart before putting on some gloves and lightly pressing at Awsten’s throat. “Anything hurt when I do this?” Awsten was quiet for a moment then winced when the doctor pressed just a bit firmer right under the area where Awsten’s tonsils rested. Geoff gave his hand a squeeze to encourage him. “Hmm…” The doctor mused before lightly pressing on Awsten’s forehead then sinuses, again, Awsten winced. The doctor took out his stethoscope, asking Awsten to remove his hoodie, as he pressed the bell peice to his hand to warm it up. Geoff held his hoodie, watching the doctor listen to Awsten’s heart, then moved it around to listen to his lungs., all the while making little notes. It made Geoff just a little anxious that the doctor wasn’t saying much, but he assumed it was because his patient couldn’t really respond.

When the doctor was done with his initial exam, Awsten slumped a bit and looked at Geoff, wanting more than anything to curl into Geoff’s lap and have those protective arms wrap around him. Geoff gave him a soft smile, squeezing his hand, and mouthed a sweet ‘ _ I love you,’ _ hoping to calm the anxiety he could see on his sick boyfriend’s face.

“Well, Awsten, you’ve got a pretty bad strain of the flu and it’s starting to settle in your tonsils, so it’s very good that you came in when you did.” Awsten’s eyes went wide and he felt panic rush through him. A singer who lost his tonsils could very likely just fucking forget about his career. The doctor help up his hand, sensing Awsten’s panic. Geoff stood, rubbing Awsten’s back, instructing Awsten to breathe. “Don’t worry, we caught it early enough that there will be absolutely no permanent damage to your tonsils or your voice. I’m going to prescribe you some antibiotics, and it should be gone in about a week.” He smiled as Awsten visibly relaxed, even leaning a bit into Geoff who kissed the crown of his head.

They received all the information the needed, where the medication could be picked up, instructions for care, etc, as they walked out of the exam room to check out. Awsten hugged Geoff in great relief, so happy to be going home with only a simple prescription. 

“Oh, and Awsten?” Dr. Moore caught them right before they left, Awsten looked at him curiously. The doctor smiled. “This is very important for getting rid of this strain of flu.”

Awsten tilted his head, glancing at Geoff before back at the doctor.

“No talking.”

Awsten let out a silent groan as Geoff laughed and took him home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have come down with strep throat AND a fucking sinus infection. a person i have feelings for is being very sweet and is very concerned about me and i have to translate these mushy emotions somehow. have some gawsten sugar to put on your shipping pie.


End file.
